


Unforgettable

by Ritzykun



Category: Samurai 7 (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, but i love it, cringe worthy almost, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Katsushiro has a nightmare of what he did to Kyuzo, wishing to be with him because he secretly loved the blond. Kyuzo appears and helps the boy get over his worries...





	Unforgettable

_Boom! The blast of a Nobuseri gun rang out into the fog on the ridge. Katsushiro took a step forward, dropping the weapon, after his eyes widened, seeing Kuyzo hit and falling away. He reached out a hand and missed; watching silently as the man he so deeply admired and had come to love, fall to his death upon the heaps of wasted Nobuseri at the bottom of the ridge._

Katsushiro awoke with a start, gasping for breath, his heart pounding violently in his chest, his eyes threatening to shed tears he thought were meaningless. He wiped his eyes and quickly stood from his place under a Sakura tree. "Damn, the same dream..." It was 5 years since that battle; that moment of utter sorrow in the boy's life. He crouched, grabbing his former Sensei's sword, and dusting himself off.

He was 21 now, (A/N: I'm not sure how old he was in the anime, so I'll just say he's 21 after 5 years.) his green hair had grown down his back, in a braid, and his clothes were very different from before. He had on a black bodysuit, much like the one Kyuzo wore, and a dark red coat, shorter then Kuyzo's style; easier for the young man to maneuver in. He had on strong boots, laced up tight, a gift from a merchant from another town.

Over all of this he placed his sword around his waist, then adorned his cloak, one Kirara had made for him before he left Kanna Village. Stitched with care, Katsushiro took great pride in wearing it. He knocked his boots on the tree he had slept against, freeing them of mud and bugs crawling on them.

'Kyuzo...' As Katsushiro thought the name, his insides clenched up, and his whole body shuddered. He angrily wiped his eyes once more with the back of his hand and started walking, to get out of the forest, and hopefully leave his memories with it.

He walked for two days, finally coming to a town he'd seen in the distance. People stared at his sword because not many carried them unless they were assassins or lawmen. He found a nice inn, and upon getting a room, collapsed inside on the sleeping mat. He was exhausted from months and months of travel, all across the land, doing odd jobs, and using his skills to help people. He promptly went to sleep, having flashes of his reoccurring dream. Kyuzo falling, his red coat flared out, flapping. The look of utter shock on the blond man's face... Katsushiro felt the tears start and he sniffed. He thought about it for a while, then went back to sleep, he needed rest. He dreamed about Kyuzo, coming to his room, and making love to him, returning his feelings that had been inside him for the past 5 years. He desperately hoped the man would still be alive so he'd come looking for Katsushiro.

Katsushiro awoke to a soft knock at his door, and a quiet voice saying his name. "Katsu...Katsushiro..." The voice said and moved away from the door. He could hear footsteps moving toward the entrance. It took him a moment...'That sounded like...Kyuzo!' The samurai thought, bolting up, tearing open the shoji screen, and seeing the tail of a blood red coat down the hall. He burst down the hallway, sword in hand, cloak waving wildly.

"Kyuzo...was it really you?" Katsushiro stepped out into the cool night and was greeted by a breeze, bringing the scent of sweat, and blood to his nose. He saw the red back of a coat going into the forest, and he followed. He broke branches, and got cuts along the way, wanting to locate Kyuzo. "Kyuzo...where are you?" Katsushiro wondered as he sat on a fallen log to rest a moment.

Suddenly, and without warning, Katsushiro felt cold steel on the back of his neck. A deep voice said, "Draw." He tensed, his neck hair standing on end, and fought not to whimper when the sword pierced his flesh, blood slowly moving down his neck. "Draw!" He spoke again, this time with more force, moving the weapon to make Katsushiro stand up, grimacing.

Said now standing man turned towards his attacker, and his eyes brimmed with tears. "K-Kyuzo-dono! You're alive!" Kyuzo didn't move, a few minutes later, he removed his sword from the other man's throat, and simply slashed at his cloak, cutting it, and revealing the body suit Katsushiro wore under it. His coat had been shredded with the cloak, so there was a mess of red, and tan at Katsushiro's feet. The shorter male backed against a tree, as Kyuzo's sword was flat on his neck, and the man moved closer.

Kyuzo stared at Katsushiro, then moved to his ear, whispering "Why've you blamed yourself?" He sheathed his sword, taking hold of the boy's wrists in his strong hands.

"Huh?"

"For shooting me." The blond said, slowly removing a sword, and shredding Katsushiro's bodysuit top.

"Hey!" He yelped, covering his chest with his arms, though it was futile, Kyuzo still had the boy's wrists, so he tore them away, and pinned them to the tree. Katsushiro looked down, blushing a bit. "I don't..."

"That's not true."

"What about you?" The boy asked, not meeting Kyuzo's eyes. The man never said a word, just sheathed his sword, and took the boy's face in his hand, and kissing him. Katsushiro's eyes widened, and he by reflex, wrapped his arms around the blond.

Kyuzo broke the kiss to embrace the boy, who blushed cherry red. "Is that an answer?" He replied in his calm, stoic voice, making Katsushiro gasp as he trailed his tongue along the other's ear, while a hand snaked its way up to a nipple, playing with it.

Katsushiro moaned, showing how he liked what Kyuzo was doing. "I think about you...dreams." He said, panting as he slid down to the ground, Kyuzo's strong hands supporting his back, trailing to his arse to give the globes a squeeze which made the boy arch his back against the tree, giving the man an opportunity to rip Katsushiro's bodysuit apart, glancing down at the part which defined the boy as male.

His hand ghosted across it, followed by his mouth, which nipped at the head, exiting small noises from the boy. Kyuzo took the boy into his mouth, sucking slowly, moaning to vibrate the young samurai's flesh. Katsushiro moaned loudly, and arched his back, bucking into the blond's mouth, and after a few moments, shooting in, and the older man took every drop in, removing his mouth, then kissing Katsushiro, allowing the boy to taste himself, and enjoy it.

They parted, Katsushiro panting against the man's sleek frame, while Kyuzo held him close, and whispered, "Am I hard to forget?" He moved back, and played with Katsushiro's balls, rubbing them together.

Katsushiro, gripped the tree behind him, answering him between ground teeth. "Unforgettable." He moaned at the man's touch, wanting to feel Kyuzo himself, so he shakily moved his hands to the man's coat, and removed it, finding he was already hard under the coarse fabric.

Kyuzo shrugged off his coat and started to grind against Katsushiro, pushing their erections together, pressure building inside them both. His cold hands moved to the boy's entrance, pushing a finger in, then another, making the hole wider, and thrusting his fingers in and out. He flipped the boy over, removing his fingers, and entering his large cock. Katsushiro screamed with the pain of the insertion and gripped the grass and dirt around them.

"Kyuzo!" He screamed, eyes closing, and hands clenching.

Kyuzo thrust in and out for a while, riding the boy to sleep. He pulled out and moved down by the sleeping boy, kissing the crown of his hair. 

"Unforgettable..." Kyuzo hugged the boy close, draped his coat around them, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
